This invention relates to a vibrating sexual aid device, specifically to a miniature hands-free device that is worn on the body and that attaches to an article of clothing.
Battery powered vibrating devices are well known in the art. Hands-free genital vibrators are less common, but have been produced and offered for sale. Known devices are worn either internally or externally. Internally worn devices are outside the scope of this application and will not be discussed further.
The smallest of the known external hands-free devices are more than two inches in their largest dimension, weigh several ounces, and are powered by AA cell or larger batteries. The known devices are held in proximity to the genital area with a special harness. Although details differ, the harness looks generally like an athletic supporter and consists of a waistband or belt, a fabric pouch at the front, and two straps which attach to the pouch, pass through the legs, and attach at the rear of the waistband.
These known devices suffer from several disadvantages including their relatively large size, obtrusiveness, unattractive appearance, cost, and difficulty of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,678 describes a vibrator vest for massage.